Dream On
When Kaitlin stumbles upon a machine that lets her go inside peoples' dreams, she takes advantage of this and sees her friends' dreams. Episode Summary It's a cold winter night, and Kaitlin can't believe she was sent to go get groceries this late at night, let alone having to walk to the store. That's when she passes Gary's lab. She spots something interesting inside. It's titled The Dream Machine 3000. Kaitlin tries it out, and before she knows it, she's in white nothingness. She's confused, but then finds out she's in her brother's dream. He's dreaming about being a part of the VeggieTales ''episode "Josh and the Big Wall." She then hops into her mom's dream, where she's dreaming about sharing a ballroom dance with her spouse. Kaitlin thinks this is the most romantic dream ever. But then Kaitlin ruins it by accidentally knocking over the refreshments table and getting punch all over her mom's white dress. The next dream Kaitlin finds herself in is Savannah's dream. She's dreaming of being the best long jumper in the world. She is in the Olympics and wins the gold medal. But that's when Kaitlin thinks she can long jump too and she beats Savannah's record. The next dream is Katie's. Katie is on a date with Noah on top of the Eiffel Tower. Kaitlin is bored because of the whole been there, done that deal. Noah thinks Katie said that and he dumps her. The next dream is Shannon's. It's just some weird apocalypse deal with a Macy volcano and a cyclops Emma. The next dream is Olivia's. Olivia is singing a solo in front of her church. Kaitlin thinks it's beautiful, but then music starts playing from her phone and Olivia thinks she has to sing that. The congregation is not pleased. The next dream is Maddie's. Her and Carson are ice skating. Kaitlin wants to ice skate too. She begins skating and joins Maddie and Carson. Maddie is happy to see Kaitlin in her dream. That's when Kaitlin attempts a triple flip but accidentally cracks the ice around Maddie and Carson. The two fall into the icy, cold water. The next dream is Casha's. She's just in a trippy land of fried chicken. The next dream is Macy's. She's playing softball, and Kaitlin wants to play. She slides into home for the game-winning run. That was supposed to be Macy's run and she gets mad at Kaitlin. The final dream Kaitlin visits is Emma's. Emma is making a beautiful sculpture. It's about to be entered into one of the biggest art competitions in the country: ArtPrize. But Kaitlin adds a big, long nose onto the sculpture and it is instantly disqualified. Kaitlin thinks she's done invading peoples' dreams and decides it's finally time to go get groceries. But that's when Kaitlin's friends confront her, because they figured out that she was in all of their dreams. Kaitlin apologizes to them all and vows she'll never do it again. After all, they were just dreams. Everyone agrees with Kaitlin. That's when Gary confronts her, figuring out she was in his lab without permission. He says next time to ask and they'll also have some cookies and punch. Gary offers her a glass and Kaitlin slips, getting punch all over her mom's white bed robe. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * Green screen is actually used on the background of the Rio Olympics Trivia * The episode is likely a reference to either the ''Pucca ''episode titled "Dream On" (which also had a similar plot) or the Aerosmith song "Dream On" * The episode follows a similar plot to the ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''episode "Sleepy Time" * Kaitlin's brother is inside the ''VeggieTales ''episode "Josh and the Big Wall." An instrumental of "Keep Walking" can be heard * Kaitlin's mom's dream has a similar setting to ''Beauty and the Beast * Savannah's dream can be seen taking place around the time of the Rio 2016 Olympics, as well as "Kaitlin at the Olympics" * The 100m event theme from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''is heard when Savannah is long jumping * Kaitlin mentions going to the Eiffel Tower in "Around the World in 60 Minutes" * Shannon's dream is a reference to "Did You Think This Was The End?" * Olivia is heard singing "Our God" by Chris Tomlin, but when Kaitlin's phone goes off, she is singing "Unforgettable" by French Montana * Emma's sculpture is getting entered into ArtPrize, a giant art display contest held in Grand Rapids, Michigan every year * The nose addition to Emma's art is a reference to the ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''episode "Artist Unknown" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles